


What am I to you?

by BluDrgnTrvlr14



Series: Archived works [14]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Old Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28465170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluDrgnTrvlr14/pseuds/BluDrgnTrvlr14
Summary: Cerys would like to know where this is going.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Archived works [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082660





	What am I to you?

Cerys listened to the sounds of the ship. It was mostly silent, being docked in one of the New Republic's few remaining cruisers. Every so often there would be a clunk or a bang from somewhere in the ship. The most prevalent sound was Kodi breathing behind her. She glanced around his room, her gaze tracing the homey touches and the obvious repairs to the Clone Wars era ship. She reached out as well as she could with the force, sensing Kodi's family members and the other crew members still aboard the ship. All she could sense was belonging and love and a feeling of home.

Slowly, Cerys pulled away from Kodi's embrace. She hesitated before slipping from the bunk and starting to search for the clothes she had discarded haphazardly in the dark hours prior. In her searching, she accidentally knocked something over. It clanged against the metal floor, startling Kodi awake in the bunk.

"Wha- Cerys?"

There was some scrambling in the bunk and then light filled the somewhat cramped quarters. Kodi half-lay-half-sat in the bunk, only an old blanket preserving any modesty. Cerys was by the fallen item, an old Clone Wars era armor piece, her hand outstretched for her shirt beside it.

"You're leaving?"

Cerys nodded before pulling her shirt over her head. As she adjusted the shirt, Kodi left the bunk and pulled on his shorts. He knelt beside her as she tugged at the hem of her shirt and looked anywhere but at him.

"Early briefing?" A small smile played across Kodi's lips. He reached out and stilled Cerys' hands with his own. "Meeting with General Holdo to convince her not to promote you?" He rubbed circles on the backs of her hands with his thumbs as she still refused to look at him. "Maybe-"

Cerys jerked her hands away. "What is this?"

"Wha-"

"What is this?" Cerys repeated, gesturing between them. "Between us? Just something that keeps happening or something else?" She stood, feeling a need to pace but unable to in the cramped room. "It started with just sex, because why not, but what now?"

Kodi stayed on the floor a moment before slowly getting to his feet. He faced Cerys, meeting her eyes, blue to brown.

"What am I to you?" Cerys whispered into the space between them.

Kodi stepped closer and gently cupped her cheek. "You, Cerys Eclipse, are an amazing, headstrong, talented, and beautiful woman that I think I'm falling in love with."

Cerys let out a small laugh, really almost a sob, before throwing her arms around Kodi.

**Author's Note:**

> There is a huge family tree that goes along with these two, including how the hell Kodi ended up named _that_.


End file.
